Bintang jatuh
by Kavyana
Summary: Bintang jatuh yang malam itu meluncur diam-diam mengabulkan harapan yang diam-diam menyelip di benak Len. Untuk #SecretValentine2018


**Vocaloid © Yamaha Co., Crypton Media Future, Inc., And INTERNET Co., Ltd.**

(Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fiksi ini)

Untuk event **Secret Valentine 2018**

 **.**

Bintang jatuh

Kagamine Len | Sakine Meiko

AU, OOC, Romance

* * *

Dari balik lambaian selimut-selimut putih yang dijemur di lantai atap hotel sore itu, Kagamine Len memandang penuh kenangan pada Sakine Meiko. Perempuan itu masih sama dengan yang diingatnya. Masih secantik pandangannya dulu. Hanya rambut merahnya memanjang sampai pinggang—yang membuatnya terlihat lebih dewasa.

Perlahan dan terasa seperti _slow motion_ , Meiko menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Len menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil terkekeh. Satu yang juga tidak berubah darinya: senyum Meiko adalah kebahagiaannya.

[...]

" _Ah shit,_ " Kagamine Len berteriak sambil melempar bungkus permen ke arah bus yang meninggalkannya. Ia menumpukan tangan di lutut, napasnya terengah-engah setelah berlari cukup jauh mengejar bus itu.

"Sialan. Bus sialan," rutukan itu ia rapalkan bagai mantra. Hari ini ia benar-benar sial. Jam wekernya entah kenapa tidak berbunyi. Air keran di rumahnya entah kenapa tidak keluar. Alhasil, ia melewatkan ritual mandi dan langsung berpakaian kemudian berlari sekencang yang ia bisa ke halte. Kesialannya ternyata tidak tertinggal di rumah, sampai halte ia ditinggalkan oleh bus yang menjemput semua peserta _camp_. _Camp_ pelatihan musik yang ditunggu-tunggunya sejak mendaftar sebulan yang lalu.

"Sial sial sial." ia mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal.

Dari belakang, terdengar langkah cepat yang makin dekat, "Wah ... kita senasib." Itu sapaan yang aneh.

Len mengangkat pandangannya dengan kesal. Sosok itu perempuan. Dalam satu kali pandangan, ia simpulkan perempuan itu cantik: rambut sebahu berwarna merah bata dan manik mata senada, serta tubuh ramping dengan kulit putih merona. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak senang dengan kata 'senasib' yang diucapkan perempuan itu.

Beberapa detik terdiam, Len menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia melirik tas gitar yang tersampir di bahu perempuan itu, "Kau juga peserta _camp_?" ujar Len dengan napas yang belum stabil.

" _Iyapp!_ Aku Sakine Meiko." Dengan mantap dan riang, perempuan itu mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabatan.

"Kagamine Len," Len menyambut tangan Meiko, sebentar lalu melepaskannya dan berbalik hendak pergi, "Busnya sudah berangkat. Kita tertinggal. Sia-sia saja semuanya." Kalimat terakhir ia ucapkan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Meiko cepat-cepat menahan lengan Len, "Tunggu, tunggu-"

Len melirik tangan Meiko di bahunya, membuat Meiko segera melepaskan pegangannya, " _Eum_ ... maksudku, kau tidak berniat pulang kan?"

Len memandang Meiko cukup lama, "Iya. Aku pulang saja. _Capek_ ," katanya sebelum melenggang pergi.

" _Hey!_ " Meiko membuntuti Len, "Busnya belum terlalu jauh. Atau kita bisa menelepon salah satu orang di bus dan menyuruhnya menunggu kita di suatu tempat, di halte, mungkin. Terus kita naik bus ke halte itu. Kau punya teman 'kan di dalam bus itu? Kau pasti punya. Wajahmu terlihat ramah."

"Tidak ... aku pergi sendirian. Aku tidak punya teman di sana," Len menjawab tak acuh.

Meiko meringis. Ia berpikir, mereka benar-benar senasib. Ia juga pergi sendirian. Tidak ada satupun yang ia kenal sesama peserta _camp_. "Kalau begitu, kita lakukan sendiri. Kita susul langsung ke lokasi _camp_. Petanya bisa kita cari _tourism corner_. Aku tahu _tourism corner_ terdekat dari sini. Tidak jauh, hanya lima menit berjalan. Kau tahu, tidak begitu sulit mencari tempat dengan teknologi sekarang ini, meskipun itu desa yang katanya pedalaman. Ayo!"

Len mempercepat langkahnya. Ia mendesah malas dan mengacak pelan rambutnya. Perempuan ini benar-benar suka bicara. Tambahan, suaranya sangat nyaring dan tinggi. Juga, ia seperti berbicara tanpa mengambil napas. "Lakukan sendiri saja sana," tandasnya dengan nada kesal.

Meiko menggigit bibir. Ia benar-benar ingin ikut _camp_ ini. Sejujurnya ia bisa saja menyusul bus itu sendirian dengan rencananya tadi, tapi ia kehabisan uang. Di dompetnya hanya tersisa beberapa yen untuk membeli camilan saja. Ia harus membujuk teman senasibnya ini untuk menjalankan rencananya ini.

"K-kagamine-san, kita mengeluarkan uang yang cukup banyak untuk _camp_ ini. Aku memakai seluruh gaji kerja paruh waktu-ku. Aku bermimpi untuk menciptakan lagu pertamaku setelah ikut pelatihan ini. Kau pun pasti begitu 'kan? Rugi sekali kalau kita tidak bisa menikmati uang hasil jerih payah kita." Meiko mulai _sok_ tahu. Tatapannya ia buat sesedih mungkin.

Kini mereka berjalan beriringan di trotoar dengan langkah cepat. Len masih tak acuh. Ia berjalan dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Ia sedikit tersentuh dengan kalimat Meiko tadi, tapi egonya masih tidak mau kalah. Ia telanjur kesal.

Meiko tidak menyerah. "Dan, kau tahu ... aku baru ingat mereka berkata akan mengundang artis terkenal di malam terakhir nanti. Dia itu penyanyi terkenal, Masamune Miku. Kau pasti menyukainya kan? Teman-temanku juga menyukainya," cerocos Meiko tanpa berpikir. Yang ia pikirkan hanya ia harus sampai di lokasi _camp_ bagaimanapun caranya.

Len berhenti. Ia mengembuskan napas, lalu tiba-tiba tertawa. Meiko, tanpa benar-benar tahu apa yang lucu, ikut tertawa, "Benar kan dugaanku, kau pasti tahu Masamune Miku itu." Ia menjentikkan jarinya dan tersenyum bangga, merasa bujukannya berhasil.

"Pertama, namanya Hatsune Miku, bukan Masamune Miku." Len melirik Meiko dari sudut matanya.

Meiko diam. Ekspresinya berubah malu.

"Kedua, aku tidak menyukainya. Aku lebih suka band rock."

Meiko tertawa canggung. Ia merasa telah melakukan hal yang memalukan. "Benarkah?"

"Benar," Len mengangguk, "Dan, ketiga, aku mencuri uang adikku untuk biaya _camp_ ini. Kurasa aku memang harus menghilang agar tidak kena amukan. Ayo jalankan rencanamu." Len menepuk pundak Meiko yang memandangnya melotot.

"Jadi kau tidak punya uang?" Meiko berteriak panik

Len tertawa sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Tenang saja. Seperti katamu, kita akan mencari cara"

Wajah Meiko makin cerah. Tanpa sadar, Len tertegun. Ia terjebak pada sinar mata dan senyum Meiko. _Menarik._

[...]

Len dan Meiko tertawa terbahak-bahak. Cerita lama itu selalu sukses menggelitik perut mereka. Itu dua tahun lalu, pertama kali mereka bertemu. Kesialan yang berbuah manis.

Kini, mereka tengah berjalan santai di pinggir sungai kanal tak jauh dari hotel tempat mereka menginap. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka akan bertemu setelah sekian lama. Mereka sama sekali tidak ada firasat akan bertemu lagi di tempat sepi seperti atap gedung hotel. (Meiko dan Len sebenarnya hanya mencari tempat sepi sore ini).

Tangan mereka masing-masing menggenggam es krim. Meiko rasa teh hijau. Len rasa vanila.

"Sekarang kau bekerja atau kuliah?" Len membuka obrolan baru.

"Aku melamar pekerjaan di salah studio rekaman. Kedatanganku ke kota ini memang untuk wawancara pekerjaan itu." Meiko menyendok es krimnya, sedikit meringis ketika es dingin itu jelas terasa turun dari tenggorokan ke perutnya.

"Keren," komentar Len pendek sambil menatap Meiko dalam senyum.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku? Kuliah," jawab Len, "Sekarang libur dan sedang jalan-jalan. Kebetulan singgah di kota ini."

"Keren. Kau punya banyak waktu senggang, ya."

Mereka berhenti di salah satu tempat duduk di pinggir sungai di bawah pohon sakura yang belum berbunga.

"Mei ..." Len menatap Meiko dalam.

Meiko menggumam dan balas menatap Len tepat di mata.

[...]

Tengah malam. Len terbangun dan keluar dari tendanya. _Camp_ pelatihan musik ditutup dua jam yang lalu. Besok, mereka akan berpisah dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Samarr-samar, ia mendengar petikan gitar pelan. Sejenak ia tertegun begitu mengenali sosok itu. Meiko. Duduk di pinggir api unggun yang hanya tersisa arang, memangku gitar sambil memainkan beberapa nada.

Len mendekat. Meiko menyambutnya dengan sapaan pendek. Mereka menjadi dekat setelah kejadian ketinggalan bus waktu itu (bahkan sempat tersesat sampai tengah malam). Dan karena kejadian itu pula, mereka disatukan dalam satu tim selama pelatihan.

"Laguku hampir jadi," Meiko memperlihatkan kertas partitur.

Len mengambil kertas itu dan memerhatikannya. "Bisa kau mainkan?"

"Nanti. Masih ada bagian yang perlu kuperbaiki."

Malam makin dalam. Len tiba-tiba merasa sangat sedih memikirkan bahwa mereka akan berpisah besok. Kepalanya penuh oleh bayangan Meiko.

"Mei ..." Entah kenapa tubuh Len gemetar begitu mendekat ke arah Meiko.

Meiko menoleh.

Satu bintang meluncur bebas di langit malam di atas mereka, bersamaan dengan sealun doa yang membersit di benak Len. Doa agar ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Meiko di masa depan.

.

.

Tamat.

* * *

a.n:

Pertama dan paling utama, saya mau minta maaf pada kamu yang menerima hadiah karena tidak bisa memasukkan adegan yang kamu inginkan. Saya hanya merasa, akan terlihat memaksa jika saya memasukkannya. Maafkan saya. Semoga kamu tetap berkenan dan bahagia dengan hadiah kecil ini.

Juga, maafkan saya kalau cerita dan karakterisasinya kurang pas. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya saya bersentuhan dengan fandom Vocaloid. Jika ceritanya 'aneh' dan tidak sesuai ekspektasi, terlalu biasa, mainstream, atau apapun itu, jangan sungkan untuk mengomeli saya. Hehee.

Sapa saya lewat mana saja,

Hai,

..

Kavya.

[15 Februari 2018]


End file.
